villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Ordeaux26/Pure Evil Removal: Scar (Disney)
Hello everybody since the 2 weeks since the finale of The Lion Guard has passed, it's time to do the Pure Evil Removal I have been waiting for a while to discuss, it is time to discuss Scar from the Lion King and the TV Show The Lion Guard Who is he Do I even need to say he is one of the most iconic Disney villains of all time, but might as well just in case Scar originates from the Lion King franchise based on Shakespeare's play Hamlet just like in hamlet Scar kills his brother Mufasa and takes his place as king. He is eventually overthrown by Mufasa’s son Simba and then dies in a fire at pride rock (or eaten by hyenas) He returns in the Disney Jr tv show The Lion Guard as a ghost serving as the main antagonist of the second season and the first episode of the third season Why Doesn’t He Qualify Now the problem that potentially comes up is in the first episode of season 3 episode Battle of The Pride Lands where the Strange Lion gives Scar his scar here is the video for context make sure to watch the video, it is important for the context of this proposal The Lion Guard - Battle for the Pride Lands - When I Led the Guard-0 Now the problem doesn’t come from the backstory told by Scar, because I have realized since I first thought of doing that it is clear the Scar always had dark desires of taking over the pride lands and killing Mufasa. The real problem comes at the end of the episode, Rafiki says that the venom inside Scar that the scar from the Strange Cobra and Kion’s scar from Ushari makes the Lion unable to tell the difference between right and wrong with if this is true means that Scar is unable to tell the difference between right and wrong, which when it comes to Pure Evil villains is basically an automatic no So the way you could interpret this is that the reason Scar never did any of this earlier is that he knew what he was doing was wrong, but when he was stripped of his morals with the venom is when he decided to overthrow Mufasa. The main difference between him and Kion is that while Kion tried to resist the effects of the venom Scar embraced it Why He Does Qualify Okay, I know that this is a little weird to have on a removal proposal, but I don’t want this proposal to have yes’s from people that just read my proposal and don’t understand the series so I want to present the other side to the argument, because I admit that there are good arguments for why he should stay on the category Like for example, there is also some evidence in the show that that the Venom only doesn't make you unable to tell the difference between right and wrong, it only brings out the darkest desires inside someone, which would make Scar a Jeremiah like situation, who was approved as Pure Evil. And despite this being stated Scar never shows any signs that he is unable to tell the difference right and wrong, even in the Lion Guard It is also shown that Kion is able to resist the Venom and later on is able to prevent himself from turning evil Conclusion To be honest, I’m not sure how this is going to turn out, this is a proposal I can see the arguments on both sides if think this could end up being incredibly close, I would personally give Scar a really weak no, only because the venom making Scar unable to tell right from wrong is what is stated, even if Scar gets rejected I wouldn’t say this makes him sympathetic or tragic in any way just Amoral. I made this proposal for the sake of judging if he qualifies or not, so it doesn't really matter to me how this goes because as I have said I can see both sides to the argument Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Removal Proposals Category:Finished Removals